The Strangest Normal Life
by Mrs. Tophat
Summary: Golden Freddy's and Rosie's new life with their daughter, Blue. Life can be be fun, exciting, normal, stressful, scary, infuriating, unfair, sad, passionate, horrible, painful, happy and/or peaceful. But, life is definitely strange. Especially with friends who were once killer robots.
1. Good Morning

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes to see a handsome golden haired man with gorgeous golden-brown eyes lying right beside me, my bare legs still firmly wrapped around his waist and my head on his toned chest.

"Good morning, beautiful." Golden Freddy said, giving me a soft and gentle kiss, his hands holding my thighs under the sheets and blankets.

I smiled and replied with, "Good morning, teddy bear."

He chuckled and kissed my neck, causing me to sigh. However, we both froze when a knock at the door was heard.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I heard my 5 year old daughter, Blue-Lou ask from the other side of the door.

I gave Gold a smirk, and he sighed. Getting up and putting on his blue flannel pajama pants on, as I put on his white shirt and my shorts while he went to open the door.

The old blue and white wooden door creaked open as my golden-haired baby Blue groggily stumbled into the bedroom, her blue shirt and white shorts rumpled and her icy blue eyes hazy with sleep. But, she gave us a smile and said, "Good morning, Mama and Daddy."

I got out of bed, walk over to my daughter, picked her up and walked back to bed with Gold in tow.

"How's my Blue-Lou doing this morning?" Gold asked Blue, kissing her forehead.

She smiled and rubbed her eyes and said, "I'm tired, Daddy. Foxy and Spring took me to the park last night and-"

Gold sighed, annoyed at the two men. Foxy and Springtrap had become Blue-Lou's best friends, and they seemed to do more with her than Gold and I did. And because of that, they had taken her to the park, to the pizzeria, to the pool and everywhere else she wanted to go, most of the time, without telling Gold or I.

"I'm gonna kill those two one day..." Gold mumbled, his voice low and quiet.

I ignored him and smiled at Blue, who gave a tired yawn.

"And what did you guys do at the park?" I asked, snuggling my baby girl.

"We played tag, played on the swings, and Spring taught me to play 'Slaps' with him and Foxy. They didn't hit me very hard, but he and Foxy hit each other pretty hard. They made me laugh, Mama!"

I facepalmed and began laughing. It sounded like something Foxy and Springtrap would do, since they are our own versions of Jon and Arin from Game Grumps.

Anyways, I picked up my baby Blue and said, "How about you get some food in ya, Blue-Lou? Sound good?"

She giggled as I put her down.

Gold smiled at her and said, "We'll catch up. How 'bout you go wake up Chica and Bonnie and see if they'll make you their omelets? I know how much you like them..."

Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise and happiness as she grinned and skipped out of our room and into Bonnie and Chica's.

I smiled in content as Gold wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"She's growing up so fast, babe. I'm still not sure if we should let her start school yet..." I said, as Gold layed more kisses on my shoulders and neck.

"She'll be fine, my lovely Rose. She's strong, kind, hardworking, and beautiful. Just like her mother..." he whispered, giving my neck a quick lick, making me gasp quietly.

I turned around and gave Golden Freddy a kiss on the lips, running my hands through his golden blonde hair. He pulled away, a smirk on his face and a chuckle rumbling in his throat.

"I love you, Rosie." he said, holding me tighter.

"I love you too, Gold." I said, smiling up at him.

I took his hand and we made our way down the hallway and into the kitchen where Bonnie, Blue-Lou and Chica were getting the eggs and mushrooms out of the fridge, getting breakfast ready for the rest of us.

"Mornin', lovebirds!" Chica chirped, hugging us.

"Morning, Chica. What's up?" I asked, as Gold took a seat at the table.

She giggled and said, "The sky, duh!"

Blue-Lou sat on the counter, her skinny legs dangling over the side as she watched Bonnie beat the eggs and add the other ingredients. I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall as Springtrap and Foxy walked in, headed straight for Blue.

"Mornin' Blue lassie! How'd ye sleep after las' nigh's adventure?" Foxy asked, poking Blue's nose gently, making her giggle.

I stood up, walked over to Foxy and said, "You guys need to start telling us when you're taking Blue somewhere."

Springtrap chuckled and ruffled my hair, saying, "Ah, don't you worry, little blue Rosie! We take care of her! You can trust us!"

I grinned at them and said, "I'm serious! I'm her mother, and I worry about my baby girl. And a blue mother bear will always protect her young."

"Mama! I'm not 4 anymore!" Blue-Lou blurted out, making me smile.

"I know, You're my big blue bear! But I'm still your mom! And I have a say in what happens to you, honey!" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I went back to the table to sit with Gold, Freddy and Puppet. Puppet was a little overprotective when it came to Blue-Lou, but I couldn't blame him. He didn't want anymore pain and heartache to come to any child while he was around. None of my friends did. Not Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Springtrap or Puppet. They would never hurt my daughter or myself. And I would make sure no harm would come to them either.


	2. Vacation Alone

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

"GOLD! Where's Blue!?" I frantically cried out, after seeing Blue-Lou's bed empty, pillows propped up to make it look like she was asleep.

I heard a frustrated shout coming from downstairs. I raced to the basement, where Foxy's domain is. But Foxy was nowhere to be seen. Only Golden Freddy, tears of worry staining his cheeks and shaky breaths making his chest heave. And in his hands, he held a note in Foxy's handwriting.

 _"Oy, mates! Don't be afraid, we took ol' Blue-Lou on a lil' trip, and we also took Chica! We'll be back in lil' while! Have fun on yer lil' vacation! Sincerely, Foxy, Chica, Springtrap and Blue-Lou."_

"THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Gold roared, ripping up the note and kicking a few of Foxy's things around the room.

I was pissed. No, I was beyond furious at Foxy and Springtrap. Oh, when they get back, it would be hell for all four of them. But, until then... I might as well enjoy a little time with Gold. Since, after all... taking care of your daughter does wear you down and out.

"Goldie?" I asked, coating my voice in the voice I used whenever I was in _**the mood**_.

He turned around to face me, the anger pulsating in his eyes. But, the anger was replaced with something a little more playful when he saw me. He let out a deep chuckle, took a few steps forwards, and saying, "Oh, my little Rose. You shouldn't tempt the bear, my lovely lady."

I gave a wink, leaned into his ear and whispered, "Oh, yeah? And just what are you gonna do if I... I don't know... continue?"

I gently kissed his cheek, to add the last little kick. And it was that moment, I knew... I screwed up.

"Alright, that's it!" He growled with a smirk, as I gave a giggle and sprinted up the stairs and into our bedroom.

He chased after me, slamming and locking the door behind him, the smirk still on his face. He tightly gripped my shoulders, and roughly kissed me. Thank the heavens the others were staying out late to help Mike out with the design with the new pizzeria.

Gold's hands traveled down from my shoulders to my wrists, where he tightly gripped them, pinning me up against the wall. His lips went to my neck, where he bit, sucked, licked and kissed. He chuckled, pulling away long enough to say, "Let's take advantage of this vacation, shall we?"

* * *

Golden Freddy and I were sitting on the couch the next evening, playing Mortal Kombat, when the door unexpectedly opened. Springtrap, Foxy, Chica and Blue walked through the door. Wearing Mickey Mouse hats and headbands.

"You guys took her to Disneyland!?" I demanded, to which they nodded with Foxy chuckling.

"And I see you guys had a LOT of fun while we were gone, lass. Yer neck is a lil'... beat up." Foxy said, smirking.

Crap! I quickly remembered the hickeys Gold had given me, and a blush of embarrassment flooded my face.

Blue giggled as she ran up and hugged Gold and I, her hair smelling like peppermint.

"Did you have fun, Blue-Lou?" Gold asked, kissing her forehead.

She nodded as I set her down.

"Go put your stuff away and then come and tell us all about it." I said, as she gave us a grin and scampered off to her room, Foxy, Chica and Springtrap following closely behind her.

As soon as they were gone, I leaned over and whispered to Golden Freddy, "Give me your sweatshirt. Now."

He took off his large Left 4 Dead sweatshirt and handed it to me, which I threw on over my muscle shirt, and around my neck, to hide my bruised skin. But, Golden Freddy chuckled and whispered, "No need to hide them, babe. I'll give you lots and lots more of them..."

I playfully smacked his arm, earning a laugh from him.

"You're such a child sometimes, Golden Freddy Fredbear Fazbear." I growled at him.


	3. New Arrivals

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I layed on the floor, staring up at the rotating ceiling fan in the living room as the rain and thunder echoed outside the house in the dark of night. Chica, Foxy, Gold and I were just hanging out in the living room, while the others were sleeping.

"I hope this rain stops soon. I just hope Blue doesn't get too scared." Foxy said, picking his teeth with his hook.

Chica slapped his arm, snapping, "Foxy! What have I told you about doing that!?"

Foxy snickered and said, "Yer not me mum! I can pick my teeth with my hook if I damn well feel like it!"

Chica ran a hand through her short and messy blonde hair, sighing with exasperation.

"Fine, stab yourself in the gum, you reckless pirate!" Chica grumbled, facing away from Foxy, pulling her white and gray baggy shirt down over her small, yellow pajama shorts.

I did the same with my white baggy shirt over my light blue pajama shorts. Foxy and Golden Freddy were both shirtless in some gold and red flannel pajama pants.

Then, I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring, along with furious knocking, followed by more thunder and a flash of lightning. Foxy and I both raced for the door and opened it. And what we saw, was... unexpected to say the least.

Outside the door, standing in the cold wind and rain, were two people. One was a little boy, about 7 or 8 years old. He was wearing a red and blue striped shirt and blue pants, with a red and blue striped propellor hat, and he was holding a balloon in his right hand and a sign that read, "BALLOONS!" in his left hand. He had piercing blue eyes, light brown hair and a wide grin. And he had a backpack strapped onto his left shoulder.

The other person was a girl, about my age. She had pale skin, long, white hair that was streaked with bright pink, and bright pink lips. Her right eye was a brilliant shade of amber, but her left eye was completely black with a white pupil in the center. She was wearing a pink dress shirt, a white vest, a red bow tie, white skinny jeans and black, spiked boots. And she had scars and stitches on her hands, arms, neck and a few scars on her cheek.

I immediately knew who they were... Mangle and Balloon Boy from the second location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

I stood back in complete and utter shock and stared at the two humanized animatronics on my doorstep, as Foxy did the same.

"OH, HELL NO!" we both exclaimed.

* * *

"How the **_HELL_**... did you guys even become humans!?" Chica asked Mangle and BB as they sat at the kitchen table, sipping hot chocolate and shivering from the cold.

BB cleared his throat and said, "Well, earlier today, a shadow visited us in the abandoned warehouse of the old pizzeria. Mangle and I were the only two left after the fire, and he turned us human and brought us to your home. He told us this is where we would find salvation and old friends. So, I guess we were turned into humans like you guys. And we have nowhere to stay."

Foxy was just staring at Mangle, who was in turn, staring right back at him.

Gold took me by the arm, pulled me away from the table, and whispered, "Well? What should we do? Should we let them stay?"

I sighed and said, "Well, they have nowhere else to go. And they've only been human for about a day. They were never human to begin with, and to be honest... I think Blue needs BB for some company."

Gold sighed and said, "Well, where would they sleep?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, replying with, "Mangle could share a room with Chica and Bonnie, and BB could a share a room with Springtrap and Puppet. But they could sleep in the living room for tonight."

Gold sighed, but agreed. We went back over to the table, and Gold announced, "BB and Mangle will be staying in the living room for tonight, until we can get their rooms ready. But, they will be staying with us."

Mangle gave me a smile and whispered her thanks, and at that moment, I heard soft footsteps pattering down the hallway and getting closer. Then, my little Blue-Lou was standing in the kitchen, her PJ's all rumpled, her blonde hair a lion's mane and her small Plushtrap clutched in her right hand, while she was rubbing her eyes with her left hand.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" she asked groggily, suddenly seeing Mangle and BB at the table.

BB hopped off his chair, knelt down to her eye level, and gave her a wide smile.

"Hello," he said in his happy and cheerful voice. "What's your name?"

Blue returned the smile and said, "Blue-Lou. What's your name?"

"Balloon Boy, but you can call me BB. Hey, that's a pretty cool toy you have there." he commented.

She giggled and said, "Thanks. I like your balloon!"

He smiled and said, "You can have it, Blue-Lou."

She graciously took the balloon and hugged BB.

"Thanks, BB. I like you already!" she exclaimed.

BB gave her a giggle, making me smile and turn to Golden Freddy. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad having Mangle and BB around.


	4. Honk

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

"I'm gonna get ya!" Freddy said, chasing Blue-Lou around the house, who in turn was squealing in delight.

I sat on the floor in the living room with Chica, Mangle and Golden Freddy, listening to Freddy and Foxy chase Blue around the house.

"Be careful with my kid, brother!" Gold called out, turning his attention back to fighting me in Mortal Kombat X.

Eventually, Freddy's large footsteps got louder and closer, Foxy's panting got louder, and Blue's squealing got louder and closer, until Foxy, Freddy and Blue were running circles around Chica and I.

I smirked and stuck my leg out, causing the three to trip one by one onto the floor. And in doing so, Foxy fell right onto my lap, Freddy fell on Foxy's back, and Blue fell on top of Freddy's chest, accidently poking his nose. But when she hit his nose, a loud and adorable _honk_ was heard. That caused me, Chica, Mangle, Golden Freddy, Foxy and Blue to freeze and stare at Freddy in utter surprise.

I pushed Foxy off me, approached Freddy, and knelt down to his eye level. His piercing blue eyes were wide with shock, and his mouth in a perfect O. I brought a finger onto his nose, and poked, and the honking noise was heard again.

I started giggling as I poked the nose again, and again, and again, and again, making the honking noise to be heard many times.

"Freddy, this is so cute! How long have you had this nose!?" I asked, still poking his nose.

"As long as I can remember. But, I tried everything to make sure none of you would never find out." he replied, his deep voice sounding quite irritated.

"Brother, not even I knew you had this weird nose defect! But, boy, am I sure glad I know now!" Golden Freddy said, kneeling down beside me to honk the nose.

Mangle giggled and cheered, "Let me try it!"

"SPRINGTRAP! PUPPET! BB! BONNIE! GET DOWN HERE AND LOOK AT THIS!" Chica yelled, now joining us to honk Freddy's nose.

Soon enough, everyone in the house was poking Freddy's nose, laughing and giggling. But, it didn't take long for Freddy to snap.

"Okay, that's enough! No more honking the nose." he said, getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

A few weeks later, on a cold and snowy winter morning, Freddy, Blue-Lou, Foxy and I were in the living room next to the burning fire in the fireplace. Freddy was sitting on his recliner, watching 'Dexter' on his tablet with his headphones on. Foxy and Blue were playing Pokemon, and I was just relaxing on the couch. Everyone else was still sleeping, so we were trying to be quiet and no be rude.

Anyways, I began hearing Foxy whispering to Blue, and both of them start chuckling quietly. I began silently watching them, as Blue stood up, quietly and stealthily walk behind Freddy, and poke his nose, causing the honking noise to be heard once more.

Blue, Foxy and I began laughing like lunatics as Freddy growled and said, "What did I say about my nose!?"

He slammed his laptop shut, folded his arms and pouted, his face twisted into an angry scowl.

Blue smiled at him, crawled onto his lap and said, "I love you, Uncle Freddy!"

Freddy scoffed at the girl, rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, right."

"I do!" she protested, giving him a warm hug.

He didn't move, his scowl still remaining on his face.

"C'mon, Uncle Freddy! It was just a joke!" Blue exclaimed, giving Freddy a kiss on the cheek.

Freddy sighed and hugged her back. He chuckled into her hair and said, "Just honk the nose when you feel sad or scared. Don't just honk it all willy-nilly. Deal?"

She nodded. "Okay, Uncle Freddy!"

"Good girl. Now, why don't you go torment Foxy for a while?" he suggested.

She smirked, making Freddy pat her shoulder and for her to climb off his lap, and dive bomb onto Foxy's back.

"Whoa! Lassie, hey! What are ye- OOF!" Foxy laughed out before Blue-Lou began wrestling with him.

I shook my head with a chuckle. My family is a strange one.


End file.
